1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a coaxial connector with an environmental seal arrangement that adapts to seal against coaxial cables with a range of outer conductor diameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Coaxial connectors are commonly provided with annular gaskets for sealing between the coaxial connector and a coaxial cable. However, the ability of such gaskets to seal against the outer diameter of the outer conductor and/or jacket of coaxial cables having varying diameters is typically limited by the material properties, particularly the elasticity, of the gasket. Further, to achieve a tight seal, the dimensions of the gasket may be increased. However, increased interference resulting from an enlarged gasket may make it more difficult to insert the coaxial cable past the gasket during assembly.
Alternative sealing solutions include a distortable or compressible grommet placed within the bore of the connector that is compressed by mechanical action during interconnection. However, such solutions remain limited by the properties, particularly the elasticity, of the sealing material.
Other solutions provide a tapered gasket/grommet and/or a tapered inner diameter of a connector for advancing the gasket/grommet axially until sealing is achieved. However, movable seals increase the surface area of the sealing surfaces, which may create a greater potential for leakage and/or seal degradation.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical and environmental performance and minimization of overall costs, including materials costs, training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and/or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial cable connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.